Some Days
by infinitelovex
Summary: "Damon? Make it stop." It's not a shock that after everyone she's lost and after everything that's happened, Elena Gilbert is finally broken. She's lost herself to depression, allowing the monsters inside her head to turn her into someone she's not. No matter what happens, Damon will always be there to pick up the pieces, but is she too far gone this time?


A/N: Just because I severely miss the way Damon and Elena used to be before season five. I like Stefan and Elena, but I'm not a huge fan so it's pretty anti SE here. Stefan is a little bit of a dumbass in this, so I will apologize beforehand for that small misfortune. I am literally obsessed with the suicidal, depressed Elena theme, so here you go. Human Elena. Has nothing to do with the actual storyline, other than the fact that all the parental figures are still dead.

Some Days

Her hands shook as she touched a bloody finger to her leg, where the latest mark had been carved. Seeing as she was surrounded by vampires and a hybrid with keen senses of smell every day, doing what she was doing was extremely risky. It was a surprise that Stefan, who had been over the most recently, hadn't smelt the blood that first night a few weeks prior. Although, to her credit, Elena had cleaned the wound up pretty well. She had sprayed anti-bacterial all over the entire bathroom, just to take precautions. She wanted to be absolutely positive that nobody found out about this little habit of hers.

Damon had left Mystic Falls close to two months ago for his trip to Italy where he was going to dig up some more much needed information on the family of Originals. They had stopped in Italy at one point in their thousand year existence, and Damon had figured that at least one of his old vampire friends had to have run across them. Tonight was the night Damon was said to be returning and Elena wouldn't have been so nervous if the stupid cut on her leg would've stopped bleeding. There was a steady flow of blood leaving a trail down her leg, and after she had used up close to an entire roll of paper towels, she realized it wasn't going to stop bleeding on its own. Elena wasn't stupid; she knew that the second Damon walked through that house, he would catch a whiff and come running to the rescue. This time however, Damon wouldn't be able to rescue her because she had been drowning in her own head for months now. She was too far gone and any attempts at pulling her out of that dark pit in her own head would prove to be useless.

Elena grabbed a wet rag off the side of the bathtub and held it against the cut, praying to God it would stop bleeding. Any other time this wouldn't have been an issue, but of course things would go against her luck the night her house would be invaded with vampires. In close to two hours, Caroline was going to come over with Stefan and Tyler and if what she had heard was true, Damon would be there anytime. There were only a few cuts on Elena's legs and seeing as they were all located at the very top of her thigh, she wasn't worried about them being discovered. She ran a sweaty hand through her hair as she frantically tried to make the cut stop oozing blood. She had cut too deep this time and to make matters even worse, she had made this cut directly above her knee, meaning that anyone with perfect vision, which would be half of Mystic Falls, would be able to see it. She could probably play it off as a cut from falling because everyone in this small town was well aware of how clumsy Elena could be, but she knew Damon wasn't an idiot. He'd believe the story for a while, but he could read Elena like a book. It wouldn't take him long to discover how fucked up she had become the past few months. She just hoped that by the time he finally figured it out, she'd be long gone.

It wasn't until ten minutes had passed and the blood was still piling out that Elena decided she'd have to go to the hospital. She'd play it off as an accident; she'd pretend that she had tripped and fallen on the stairs. The doctors would most definitely believe her; they'd known her since she was a little girl and back then, trips to the hospital were quite frequent. Elena began to wrap a bandage around the cut and quickly cleaned up her mess just incase one of the Salvatores decided to make an appearance while she was gone. She grabbed the blade and cleaned it off with a wet paper towel, making a promise to herself that she'd wash it the second she got home. She quickly threw it into the cabinet under the sink and sprayed a mixture of Febreeze and anti-bacterial spray into the air, hoping to mask the scent of blood for now. It wasn't until she was grabbing her purse and car keys that she got this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she did. Damon was here.

_Oh god, oh god. Not now, please not now, _Elena thought, her heart beating much too fast. It wasn't like she could hide; he could probably already hear her heart, though he probably had no idea why it was beating so fast. She quickly flung herself under the counter, already knowing that hiding wasn't going to do anything. She could hear the front door opening and she squeezed her eyes shut. There was a whoosh of wind and suddenly Elena could feel his presence directly in front of her. She opened her eyes and almost gasped. She had forgotten just how beautiful he was.

"Why are you hiding?" He whispered dramatically, a smirk playing on his lips. The smirk seemed to disappear just as soon as it appeared as the veins around his eyes popped out and his fangs grew. It was the blood; he could smell it. He quickly retracted his fangs and pushed the hunger away, looking over Elena. He grabbed her leg and held it in his hand, tearing off the bandage that was now soaked with blood. Elena let out a gasp of pain as the blood began to rush down her leg.

"What'd you do this time, Elena?" Damon questioned, ripping open his wrist and looking at her expectantly. Elena knew what would happen the second she drank his blood, though. It wouldn't just heal the cut; it would heal all of her scars. All of the time and pain she spent on each cut would be thrown away and she couldn't deal with the thought. She turned her head away from his arm and he let out a sound of disbelief.

"Stop being stupid. Drink," He pushed his arm closer to her face and was just about to force it when she began to slump over.

Elena wrenched in pain and exhaustion as she continued to fight off his arm. She didn't need his help; she'd be okay. She was losing blood fast, though and she knew any attempts at fighting him were useless.

Damon looked at her shaking body in alarm before shoving his wrist in her mouth and forcing the blood down. Elena began to tear up as she swallowed the blood, leaving Damon completely confused. He waited a few seconds, making sure the wound had completely healed before slowly pulling his arm away. He studied Elena, noticing how tired and worn down she looked in that moment, though he supposed the blood loss had a large part to do with that.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, the worry being replaced with confusion and slight anger. "Why would you refuse my blood?"

Elena shrugged, not exactly up for talking. She was so angry at herself for being so stupid. She should've gone to the hospital before he had arrived. She knew he was coming, and she saw now how stupid it had been cutting so deep on this precise day. Damon ran his thumb along her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's nothing, Damon. I just fell on the stairs. I was about to go to the hospital when you got here."

Damon nodded his head, not quite believing the story but not entirely labeling it as a lie either. Elena began to slump over again and as Damon caught her, he began to wonder why she had been so reluctant to drink his blood and why she had avoided answering that particular question. She was clearly exhausted though and he wasn't going to push; he'd just wait. He began to get to his feet and carry her up the stairs, his steady rhythm easily putting her to sleep. The last thing she thought of before she let the darkness of her sleep overcome her was that she hadn't had time to wash the blade.

Damon tucked her into bed and watched her for a few minutes before he caught a strong whiff of something. He followed the scent into the bathroom and almost grimaced at how strongly it smelled of anti-bacterial. He noticed how things had been thrown around. He reasoned that Elena could've been in a rush to clean herself up, but that wasn't like her. She would've just wrapped up her leg and then made her way downstairs. The way the bloody wet rag had been thrown into the tub made it look as if something else entirely had happened. Just as he began to open the small cabinet under the sink, he was drawn away by Elena's voice.

He rushed back into her room, realizing immediately that she had just been talking in her sleep.

"No. Make it stop," She mumbled before rolling over, gripping her pillow tightly. She began to cry, her mumbles turning into yells within less than a twenty second time period. Damon's eyebrows creased in worry before he made his way to her bed, and lied down beside her, turning on his side so that he could face her.

She rolled onto her stomach, her cries beginning to turn into loud sobs. Damon was about to wake her, but she had apparently woken herself up with the crying. She gripped his arm tightly, resting her head closer to his.

"Damon?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Make it stop," She pleaded, her tears leaving a large wet spot on the sheets.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. He had no idea what to say to that. He couldn't tell if she was fully awake or just half asleep, so he just sat in silence, rubbing her arm until he was positive she had fallen back asleep.

What in the hell had he just walked back into?


End file.
